


Rumour Has It

by weaselett



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: People just seem to need to put obstacles in her path. It's getting kinda old.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



> Mature for Jessica's potty mouth :)

Some days, it really does seem like the universe has just been waiting for the opportunity to kick her ass. 

Sure, it's kinda hard to actually kick her ass, but people suck and just have to try anyhow. Go Figure.

“Look, I don't know what your deal is, but there is only one way this is really going to end.” Jessica shifts her stance, eyeing the man in front of her. He's kinda short, but maybe that explains the whole anger issues thing he's got going on. He knows were to hit, that's for sure, but the boy gotta learn to hit harder if he wants to make her pause.

“Whatever they told you, they were lying.” 

It's a growl really, what comes out of the guy's mouth, but it goes swell with the whole attitude he's radiating. Truth is, if it's her latest client that's got the dude's panties in a twist, he's probably got a point. 

That said, he ain't the one paying up front. 

“I'm sorry pal, I'm just a girl doing a job.” Jessica shrugs, “That job right now, is not letting you kick the shit out of the guy paying me.”

“He ain't a good guy.”

Jessica laughs, because really. “That all you got?”

The guy growls, again. “We did our research on you, Jessica Jones, this ain't a thing you want to help happen.”

She tenses, what fucking right does this guy have to use that play? Like any amount of research could mean 'they' know her. Douche.

But, it is a classic. It's one of those bullshit things people say, in the middle of a fight to get the other guy off balance. So fucking predictable. 

“Oh come on, seriously? All the choices, and you went with that.” Jessica shows him her teeth, her fists still up. “Try harder.”

He pauses, so almost squares up against her again, it's in the roll of his shoulders, the tightening of his jaw. But somehow the guy resists the urge to be an idiot.

Maybe miracles do happen.

“What'll it take, to get you off this case?” It's not shorty, some girl, woman, steps out of the shadows. Well, not the shadows so much as from beside the dumpster she'd landed beside while doing some seriously daredevil like shit.

Some people and high places, seriously.

“A real good reason.” They can work for this. Especially as they're claiming that they know her so well. 

Blonde opens her mouth, then pauses, head tilting. She frowns a little, then refocuses on Jessica, “We can get you the info you want.”

So not in the script. These people are clearly professionals. And, damn, is there a camera to go with the earbuds, because that would totally make the day. “You obviously didn't get the memo. I am doing this job for money.” She paused. “And because the guy is getting heat from his ex-wife, she's a little pissed off about the divorce. People are concerned for his well being.”

“He could pay for an actual body guard.” Growler answers, “He's got the money. But, he went with hero.”

Jessica rolls her eyes, “Oh please, everyone is totally over that whole thing. Plus, there's that whole other mess in Hell's Kitchen.” She offers them her best bright smile. “I am a PI struggling to make ends meet, guy's paying, I'm guarding.” She flicks a glance over her shoulder, just to confirm her guy is still where she left him, and they haven't got another body on their side. 

She catchs Blonde and Growler exchanging a look out of the corner of her eye. 

“Go on, judge me.” 

Growler's fists clench. So many buttons, so easy. 

“You want to...” Blonde's nose wrinkles, “you want to know your origin story right? The details.” 

Jessica glares, crossing her arms over her stomach, ignoring the blood smeared across her knuckles. “Did you guys eat a comic book or something?”

Growler waves at his ear, “Tech support did.” 

There's an audible squawk from the hidden ear piece, and Jessica can't help but grin. 

“Your boyfriend doesn't sound impressed with that label.”

Growler's jaw twitches, “Look, this guy, he's bad news. We were hired by some of the people he's screwed over. We can pay you, more than whatever he offered you.”

Jessica raises an eyebrow, “Pay me to walk away?”

Blonde shakes her head, “No, pay you to help us take this guy down.”

Like that isn't a conflict of interest. Cross the line, use what your client's told you to help his enemies. Sure. That's gonna do wonders for her reputation. 

Thing is, she's done her research on this guy too, you don't take jobs without research. Rule one. 

He's pretty much a shitbag. The payment however, is good enough that she's happy to spend a week making sure he gets to and from meetings safe and she gets pictures of anyone who might try to stop him from doing so. 

Like these guys. 

“And how, exactly, are you going to beat his price?” It's all about the money. Honest. 

“We operate an alternate revenue stream.” And that's a line if ever she's heard one.

“Seriously.”

Growler sighs, “Like I said, a few times, this guy is bad news. We could do with you on our side, PI skills, not fighting skills.”

She smiles at him again, “Aw, but I was so enjoying kicking your ass with ease.”

He rocks on his heels, tense before a moment before he blows out a long breath. “I ain't got super powers.”

“Who says I do?” 

He glares. 

“You are no fun.” Her guy's on the move, so she's got no more time for talking. “And with that, I'm going to have to love you and leave you.”

Blonde steps into her personal space. It's such a deliberate move, it takes a hell of a lot of effort not to lash out. 

“We can get you everything he has. All you need to do is help us stop him from hurting more people.”

Blonde's gaze is intense, unflinching. She totally gets points for that. 

“By everything?”

“I mean everything on the people responsible for making you, special.”

Blonde doesn't blink, not even when Growler touches her arm. Clearly the guy isn't so keen on the direct approach.

“Somehow, I doubt you can give me any guarantees.” It's a stretch, her guy didn't even give her that, but then, he has no idea why she wants the information. These people on the other hand, they're dangerous. 

“Sure we can.” Blonde smile, bright and sharp, “We're the best.”

Well damn. How can a girl say no to that?


End file.
